User talk:Aepokk Vulpex
Welcome Hi, welcome to MS Paint Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dave guardian.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Light6 (Talk) 01:48, April 25, 2012 Template:mspa Hi! Just wanted to let you know, you can use the aforelinked template in order to make MSPA links that don't follow the usual story format. As an example, DOTA would be , or . 17:42, May 6, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you very much, that is extremely helpful information! Aepokk Venset 20:55, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Signature You might have noticed but your signature is currently substituting the entire color template whenever you use it, you might want to fix that. The Light6 06:41, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, that was really embarassing. I tried to copy the format of Bitterlime's but it utterly failed. So until I learn more about making signatures, I'll stick with the default. Aepokk Venset 06:46, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Sig Okay, here we go. Step 1: create a sub page to your user page Sub pages are used to indicate that two pages belong to the same complex. For example the info box pages are all sub pages of their actual character articles. Creating a sub page is pretty easy, you simply create a new page (you know how to do that, right?) and give it a name fitting the pattern "pagename/subelement". "pagename" is the name of the page you want to add a sub page to (so in your case: "User:Aepokk_Venset") and "subelement" should describe whatever it is you are creating (in your case I would suggest calling it "Sig" for signature). Just to make this perfectly clear, you need to create a page named "User:Aepokk_Venset/Sig". Step 2: create your signature on that subpage This I know you can do. But just to make sure: simply add . final step Go to your preferences and go to the area where you can edit you signature and simply write into the box. This basically turns your sig into whatever you put on your subpage. You're done now hopefully. -- 06:38, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you very much! Aepokk Venset 03:00, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Awesome, it worked! 03:14, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Kickstarter No worries pal. What happens is that, whenever a big Kickstarter like that is ending, even when the timer has run down, there are still a number of people managing and finalizing their pledges. Once they finish doing that, the changes go through, even when the timer has completely run down. That why it takes a little bit for the final amount of the Kickstarter to stabilize. NikLink (talk) 16:37, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Rufioh It wasn't correct? Also, what did i do wrong on Rufioh's page? sorry about that 13:35, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Images I hope I'm leaving this message correctly, I just wanted to apologize for the changes I had made earlier today. I have been disappointed in the incredibly small pixel versions of the character pictures, and had found today on MSPA the original artwork that the sprites were created from, which I found more enticing and more reasonable, I'm new to wikia and had hoped to share the exciting artwork, I didn't mean to break any rules. Again I'm sorry. HalogenMyst (talk) 21:58, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :I checked MSPA and all I could find was a link to Feastings' tumblr (the person who made the pixel sprites), on checking their Tumblr it seems you had it backwards, well half-backward. The artwork was by Feastings, however they made the sprites first and then they drew the art to show what they were aiming for with the pixels. So yeah an easy mistake to make. But yeah as enticing as it is to use other art done by people who have made canon art we are limited to what has appeared in the comic. - The Light6 (talk) 06:45, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Block template You shouldn't add the block template yourself, it should only be added when a user is being blocked and the template itself doesn't block users, admins block users. So in other words you end up adding it to a non-blocked user's page. If an admin blocks someone and doesn't add it you can feel free to add it, but really you should stick to using the warning templates. For straight out obvious vandalism just use Template:Warning2. - The Light6 (talk) 07:56, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry for misusing it! And thank you for letting me know it doesn't in itself block users, the person had just been consistently making vandalising edits all day and nobody else had so much as given them a warning. 14:33, November 26, 2012 (UTC)